Mute Return
by Kara Hitame
Summary: ChihiroxHaku Chihiro falls into a depression when her parents, schoolmates, and her brother abuse her and Haku has not shown up yet... full summary inside Much better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Shortly after Chihiro's return to the human world, she falls into a deep depression and her words die. She has slowly given up hope Haku will return to her... She refuses to die, even though she is being abused verbally, emotionally, and physically. Could Haku fix this if they ever met again? Chapter one is Chihiro's POV and the rest are in third person.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spirited Away or any of its characters. This is my original plot though and Akemi is an OC

This story is SO dedicated to my beta, jean kitsune! You have truly helped me make my stories better in a LOT of ways! YOU ROCK! (Glomps) THANKS FOR HELPING!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Flashback: 7 years ago, Chihiro POV-**_

_(10 year old Chihiro and 12 year old Haku are standing at the border where Haku can't go any farther)_

"_Will we ever see each other again?" I asked._

"_I'm sure we will" replied Haku._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise. Now GO, and don't look back."_

_I took off running, my hand leaving his warm one. I ran to the top of the slope and looked around until I spotted my parents down below. They called to me and I started to run to them, but I desperately wanted to look around. But, I knew I couldn't and continued down to my parents. I ran towards them, the gate, and the way to my new life in a new town._

_**-End Flashback-**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I didn't see Haku after that day and I really missed the spirit world.

A few weeks after we had left the spirit world, Mom told me she was about two months pregnant. Apparently, she had been pregnant for awhile, but didn't realize it until she started worrying that something was wrong with her cycle. She had gone to the doctor, who told her she was expecting.

I was worried that they would start ignoring me in favor of this new baby. But, they said I had nothing to worry about.

Yeah right.

As the weeks after my new brother's, Akemi, birth went by; my parents started neglecting me. I asked my parents if they remembered their promise that I wouldn't be ignored...they claimed to have 'never made such a foolish promise'. They had forgotten about their promise, spent all their time and money on my brother Akemi, they started treating me less and less like a daughter and more of a servant.

I was falling into depression. I had no friends at school. They thought I was a freak and a total daydreamer with an obsession for dragons. Schoolmates picked on me, Akemi and my parents tortured me in my own home. And Haku never came for me like he promised.

I was blamed for things I didn't do, by Akemi, who else? My parents punished me for anything I "did" that my "darling" baby brother had told them about. They usually just verbally abused me, but that was about the worst of my punishments. Back then that is...then I turned 13.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**-Flashback: 4 years ago, Chihiro age 13-**_

_I was bringing my parents and Akemi some snacks. They are sitting in the living room. My mother was reading, father was watching soccer on the TV (American football). And Akemi was playing a gameboy._

"_Mother, Father?" I asked._

"_What do you want?" mom snapped._

"_May I please go to bed? I have school tomorrow," I made up to get away from them.._

"_Fine, but put your brother to bed before you do. Then you can go sleep. But don't forget! Be up at dawn to do your chores before you go to school," my mother said._

"_I will mother. Akemi, I shall prepare you for bed," I said in a monotone voice._

"_Yes Sister," my brother said in a WAY too sweet voice. He was planning something...I just knew it. _

_We started to head up the stairs to his room, when all of a sudden he tripped and started screaming and whining._

"_WHAT HAPPENED UP HERE!" my dad roared as he came stomping towards us._

"_Sh-she pushed me. She said "don't be such a klutz" and then pushed me!" my brother whined, and started to cry fake tears of pain._

"_I did n—" I started but I was cut off by a sharp slap to my cheek. I gasped. They had never hit me before!_

"_Stupid, insolent, little girl!" My dad yelled and slapped my other cheek._

"_What has your brother EVER done to deserve what you just did to him? Never mind, don't answer; just GO AWAY!" My mom screamed at me too._

"_But—"I tried again._

"_NO! Leave now and get out of our sight! Go to bed and don't you even dare show your face until breakfast!"_

_I bowed stiffly and left._

_**-End Flashback-**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

My parents continued to treat me as a servant and even started beating me worse than just a slap when I did something wrong. All to point where I started having to where long sleeves and was considered even more of a freak by schoolmates, since I wore them in the summer as well. Nobody did that. Only freaks, like me.

I ate meals alone at the dining table while my family sat in the living room watching TV. Everyday, I usually had porridge for breakfast, an apple and a sandwich for lunch, and noodles for dinner. I was becoming dangerously thin. Nobody would know though. I always wore baggy clothes. Not like they'd care anyway.

One day, we were going to have mom and dad's supervisors from their companies in the house that night. Mom made all these fancy desserts and foods. Well, Akemi got 'hungry' and half-ate, half-destroyed the food when my parents weren't looking. Once my parents found out, it was me who was punished. Because Akemi said it was me, that's why.

I managed to say it was only Akemi trying to get me in trouble. Since, 'I' cost them their promotions for 'not being organized and being to selfish', I had cuts, bruises, and welts on my skin at least 4 months before they faded to scars.From that day on, the beatings were worse.

By the time I was 14, I lost my ability to speak. I had sunk into the deepest depression I've ever been in, all because of everything happening to me. I had been speaking less and less. And then, one day I lost my will to speak completely... my voice had shut down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**-Flashback: 3 years ago, Chihiro age 14-**_

_I was walking down the road when somebody pushed me. I fell onto the concrete scraping my hands. I slowly got up, blinked back tears, and continued home. After all, I was used to this treatment..._

_I could hear the laughter behind me as I continued walking home. Once home, my 'parents' made me get straight to work doing my after-school-chores. Not even Yubaba had been so cruel as they were being._

"_Hey brat, get in here!" My dad shouted to me._

_I didn't answer. I only went to him, and then just stared blankly out of dull eyes. _

"_Have you mowed the lawn yet?" My dad asked in an angry tone, one of the only ones I hear now a day..._

_I opened my mouth... but no words came out. I didn't have the energy. _

"_Well?"_

_I tried again. I couldn't speak!_

_Dad slapped me._

"_Answer! Or are you to stupid to even comprehend?"_

_I opened my mouth but no sound came out again. My dad pushed me down scoffing._

"_Oh this is just perfect! Our worthless daughter just invented a new level of worthlessness and patheticness!" My dad scoffed, kicking me._

_I would have told him patheticness wasn't a word, but for the fact I couldn't even make a sound and I didn't want any more trouble than I already had. My parents told me to go to my room and not come out till morning. When I got there I lay on my bed and started to think._

'_I have to leave...one of these days I will be gone. And then, they will have nobody but 'precious' Akemi to do their work.'_

_**-End Flashback-**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

And that's what happened. When I stopped talking I got pushed around more than ever at school and my brother. And since I no longer have the will to answer my parents verbally they're always trying to beat a response out of me, which leaves more marks on my already scarred, abused body, malnourished body.

Now I am 17 years old. My life ran as normal as could be until one fateful day when everything in my life would be changed. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time: **

Now I am 17 years old. My life ran as normal as could be until one fateful day when everything in my life would be changed. Forever.

**This time:**

Chihiro was walking home from school. She was late and did not want to be any later in fear of what her parents might do to her.

When she arrived home, her mom yelled at her.

"You pathetic girl! You are late! Can you ever be on time like your darling brother? Oh, Akemi is so perfect. He gets good grades and..." Yuuko rambled on about Akemi, but Chihiro tuned it out with her own thoughts.

'Yeah, except I have a lot more 'work' to do than Akemi does...' she thought bitterly.

"...Now go up to your room." Her mother concluded.

Chihiro hurried off. When she got to her bed, she noticed something that looked exactly like those things that attacked Haku seven years ago in the bathhouse.

'What is this? It looks like one of those paper birds that attacked Haku...'

She walked over to the paper and picked it up. The note had her old slave name on it. Inside it read: 'Chihiro, meet me at the tunnel entrance tonight at midnight. I want to talk to you. Haku.'

'Haku, he didn't forget his promise! He really came!'

"Chihiro...get down here!" Yuuko yelled, interrupting her thoughts.

Chihiro sighed silently as she went to the dining room.

"Go to the market. Get these items and be back by the time dinner is ready," Yuuko commanded as she handed the list to her.

Chihiro nodded and quickly ran from the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As she was picking up items in the General Store, Chihiro's thoughts were far away.

'I wonder why Haku never came sooner. What kept him I wonder?'

She grabbed a bag of sugar and put it in the basket.

'He said he wants to talk...but about what? Is he here to take me away? Or really just talk?'

Chihiro picked up some eggs and added them with the sugar.

'I do not think I could part from him again. Once was bad enough. But, now? If I had to, it would be heartbreaking...I would never recover!'

Chihiro finished her shopping, paid, and left. When she arrived home, her dad came up to her.

"Where were you?"

Chihiro held up the bags.

"It does not take an hour to get there, buy the groceries, and get home. Dinner was ready 10 minutes ago!" He said as he slapped her.

"At least Akemi would've been home on time. You can not you do anything right can you, girl?"

Chihiro lowered her head as her cheek stung more.

"Now go away!" Akio yelled.

Chihiro nodded and went to her room. She left a note for her parents, saying she was not feeling good and would make up her chores tomorrow. Then she lay on her bed.

'It has been seven years and I finally get to see him once again. Tonight at midnight!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it got closer to night, all Chihiro heard of her parents and brother was laughter as they watched a movie.

Around 11:00, her family finally went to sleep.

'About time they went to sleep...' Chihiro thought, as she got her coat and a small pack with clothing in it, out.

She crept down the stairs to the door and put on her shoes.

---------------------------------------------------

Chihiro ran all the way to the tunnel entrance and noticed Haku wasn't there yet. She walked to the statue and sat down against it on the ground. About 30 seconds later, she felt a presence near by.

"I have been waiting," a voice said.

Chihiro turned toward the voice and gasped. There he was. Haku. He looked much the same only more mature looking. His hair was still a forest green, but was to his shoulders now. His clothes were white and dark green instead of white and blue; the green was where the blue once was. His eyes were the same green, but now had more sadness in them. He also wore the same style sandals as before

"I was waiting in the trees watching you arrive. I know you cannot talk. I also know how you've been treated. I have watched you suffer for seven years. Every time you were beaten, my heart was torn more. I am sorry I couldn't get you. Yubaba would not let me come. She told me I had to work 7 more years before I was free. But now I am here."

Chihiro looked at him as he began to explain.

_**-Flashback 7 years ago, Haku's POV -**_

_Once I was sure Chihiro made it to her parents, I headed to Yubaba's office. Once I was there, she asked me what I wanted and I said..._

"_I quit being your apprentice."_

"_You can not. I still own your name," Yubaba countered._

"_You mean the Kohaku River? My real name?" I said._

"_Humph, very well then. You do seem to have forgotten though," She held up my contract, "It says right here _(Points to spot)_: 'If I should remember my name before my contract expires, I will work an extra seven years.' You owe me seven years instead of the seven weeks you had left!! HAHAHAHA!!!" _

_I bowed politely as Yubaba continued with, "Now do your job or I will never release you."_

_I continued working, and Zeniba found a way for me to see into the human world. I saw how Chihiro was being treated, and my heart was breaking. I knew I would go right to her after my years were up, to get her and bring her home with me._

_**-End Flashback- **_

"And that is what happened."

Chihiro had a small 'oh' of understanding on her lips.

"Chihiro, you know I would not want you hurt. I want you to come back with me, please? Everyone misses you, especially Rin, Kamajii, and Bou."

Chihiro nodded smiling truly for the first time in seven years.

"Thank you. I know you cannot talk, so here. This will help communication." Haku said handing Chihiro a single earring. It was a white dragon wrapped around a small blue sphere and had shining blue eyes.

Chihiro nodded confused by his gift. She took it and set it in her right ear lobe.

"That earring will help me communicate with you through telepathy. Much easier than sign language, don't you agree?"

Chihiro grinned.

"Your voice will come back soon enough. You just need rest and time," Haku said and grabbed her in a hug.

"Let us go! Everyone will be happy to see you again!" Together hand in hand they headed through the tunnel toward the realm of spirits.


	3. Chapter 3

I never described Chihiro's appearance. She has waist length brown hair usually held in the ponytail holder from Bou, Kaonashi, Yu-bird and Zeniba, with bangs. She usually wears faded, worn blue jeans and a plain colored v-neck t-shirt. She is slim muscled and very thin. Her eyes are hazel and sad. She usually wears a choker necklace with a locket on a ribbon. The ribbon is deep red velvet and the locket is a heart. She is also about 5'4".

Haku is 5' 8"

The information for the food listed was taken from Wikipedia and a Website for Japanese Foods (I can't remember the site -.-) But I don't own either site.

"Normal speech" **Chihiro-Haku **_**Haku-Chihiro**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time: **

"Let us go! Everyone will be happy to see you again!" Together hand in hand they headed through the tunnel toward the realm of spirits.

**This time:**

Chihiro was holding on to Haku's arm as she looked at each of the sights from seven years ago. It had not changed much over the years.

The two walked past the restaurant that her parents ate at and turned into pigs. The smells reminded Chihiro she skipped dinner, but even then she felt almost no hunger.

"Sen!" A familiar voice shouted out.

Chihiro looked toward the sound of the voice.

Haku and Chihiro stopped as Rin came into sight.

Rin ran up and hugged Chihiro.

"I am **so** happy to see you again!"

"What is up? Where is that chatty little girl I used to know?"

"Rin, she lost her voice, so take it easy on her for awhile," Haku explained softly.

"Now excuse us. We must go see Yubaba."

"Alright, but I will be visiting you soon! Ya got that?"

Chihiro waved and followed Haku inside. Many of the workers stared at her as if they were trying to think why Haku would have a human trail after him, when he had been so much of a loner after Sen had left the bath house. Unless...that girl was the same Sen that left all those years ago! It was possible; she looked to be the same age as Sen would be now...

Chihiro and Haku walked into the elevator. Chihiro was silent, lost in her own thoughts. Hoping and praying this was not a dream and if it was she would never wake up.

Once the two arrived at the doors to Yubaba's office, Haku knocked and they heard a voice say 'enter.'

---------------------------------------------------

"You, what are YOU doing here?" Yubaba sneered at Haku.

"I have come here with Chihiro. We would like a job."

"Why should I?"

"Because all you would have to do is give us a room separate from the other workers, food, let us keep our names and let us come and go as we please."

"No money?"

"None."

"Hmm... deal. You got the jobs. You will both work as Lin's assistants."

Yubaba picked up her phone and called the foreman. "Get Lin up here now." She said before he could say a word. "O-Of course Madame!" He replied nervously.

Rin arrived shortly.

"These two will be your assistants. Take them to a room three floors below this one. They start tomorrow."

"Alright, come on Haku, Sen." Lin said leading them from the room to their new room.

"I can not believe I get to boss my old boss!" Rin laughed once they were outside Yubaba's doors.

----------------------------------------------------

"Okay here you go. You get this room here. Lucky you, you don't have to share with any people," Rin said 10 minutes later.

Haku and Chihiro took in their surroundings. There was a double futon on the ground by a window. There were two mahogany dressers. A low table that matched the dresser, sat between two deep red couches. The couches were placed near a fire place and a Russian style rug sat on the floor under the table. There was a balcony with double doors leading to a balcony with a view of the spirit world.

In one corner of the room was a mini-bar with empty shelves and an empty fridge. A sink was installed by the fridge as well as counters for preparing food.

'Wow we get a pretty nice room,' Chihiro thought to herself.

_**Yes, it is a nice room.**_

Chihiro's eyes widened at the intrusion of Haku's voice all of a sudden. 'So that is what he meant by communicating by telepathy, huh?'

_**That is what I meant, yes.**_

**Ah okay. I see now.**

"I got to get back to work. I will see you both at nine tomorrow," Rin said interrupting their conversation.

Haku and Chihiro nodded. Rin left their room after she left her instruction.

_**You hungry?**_

**A little bit... **Chihiro told him even though she had skipped dinner she really felt almost no hunger.

_**Let me order some from the kitchens.**_

Haku placed an order for some tempura chicken, sukiyaki, onigiri, some azuki beans, a couple amnatsu fruits, a bowl of chestnuts, soba noodles, some curry bread, and some kompeito for dessert along with green tea, to be brought up. He assumed Chihiro would be starving so he ordered extra.

Chihiro's eyes widened at hearing all the food to be brought up. 'There is NO WAY I will be able to eat all that!'

Haku, who didn't hear, only grinned at her. They sat in silence thinking about their day as they waited for the food to come. When it came, both silently said 'Itadakimasu' in their heads through telepathy and started eating.

They piled their plates and ate silently for a few minutes. After five minutes, Chihiro told Haku she was done. He frowned at her plate which hardly had any food touched and then glanced at Chihiro.

"Try to eat a little more? You need to eat for strength."

**I'm full though...I can not eat another bite!**

"Please, just five more bites?"

Chihiro knew it was a lost cause and so forced five more bites down.

Haku grinned a little bit happier.

"Thank you, I feel better knowing you won't starve tonight. We'll save the rest for tomorrow."

She stuck her plate in the fridge and Haku finished eating to help clean up the food and stick it in the fridge as well.

After that, Haku made Chihiro go to her bed to get some sleep. He left to the corner opposite the bar where the couches were set and laid on one as Chihiro collapsed on the futon fully dressed. They fell asleep quickly, both exhausted by the day's events.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the two awoke to the sounds of shouting. They both dressed and hurried downstairs.

"Rin what has happened?" Haku asked.

"Humans! There are three. A man, woman, and a kid who looks 6."

**Ask her what they look like! **Chihiro thought panicked.

"What do they look like?" Haku asked Rin.

"The man is brown haired, tall, and fat. The woman is also brown haired, plump, and short curly hair. The boy is dark brown hair, plump, and looks to be a stuck up spoiled little brat."

**It is them! Haku, it is my family! What will we do! If they see me, I am dead! **

"We will not let them see you, do not worry...we can get them back to the human world, alright?"

Chihiro nodded after a short minute of thinking.

Haku smiled gently at Chihiro and gripped her hand, leading her out into the open air.

They reached the place where Chihiro's family was and stayed out of sight but close enough to hear what was being said.

-----------------------------------------

"See Akemi? Did we not tell you this is good? Unlike that spoiled brat who ran away and refused to eat this, all those years ago, you do. You are such a good boy!" Yuuko gushed.

Akemi nodded happily and gobbled up food from one of his four plates filled with food.

"I knew this was a place worth revisiting! But nooo, every time I mentioned it, the brat had to say no!" Akio stated.

------------------------------------------

Back to where Chihiro and Haku were hiding, they discussed what to do.

**What can we do? **

_**We need to do something. And fast.**_

**Let's talk to Yubaba. She can erase their memory of this place. If she doesn't then they will just keep coming back. Maybe bring more humans. Knowing them they would, only for popularity.**

_**Good idea, hurry up. We can talk to Yubaba as soon as we get back.**_

Haku grabbed Chihiro's hand and raced for Yubaba's floor.

---------------------------------------------------

"You want me to WHAT?" Yubaba shouted red in the face from her outburst.

"We want you to get Chihiro's family back to the human world and then erase their memory of this place.

"Why should I?"

"They will keep coming back for the food. They may even bring MORE humans to get popular by throwing parties. They will not stop and it will only get worse."

"Humph! Fine," Yubaba said sticking her nose in the air.

After their visit with Yubaba, they decided to visit Zeniba.. They flew through the air silently and quickly. When they arrived at Zeniba's cabin, they found Zeniba and Kaonashi both waiting outside, excited.

"Chihiro!" She cried hugging her.

Chihiro ran up to her smiling.

The women hugged and then forced Haku into the hug as well. After greetings, they headed inside and Kaonashi made tea and set out cake for them.

When Haku said they had to get to work, Chihiro hugged Zeniba again and waved goodbye.

**Thanks Haku, for taking me there.**

"No problem. Not at all."

Chihiro hugged him again. Haku transformed into a dragon and they flew back toward the bathhouse.

They found Rin and she put them to work.

---------------------------------------------------------

-Before bedtime in Chihiro's and Haku's room-

Chihiro was changing in the bathroom while Haku was in the other room preparing the futon for Chihiro. Suddenly, Chihiro collapsed to the floor coughing blood.

In the other room, Haku could hear a thump in the bathroom. He was alert immediately.

_**Chihiro, what's wrong?**_

**H-Haku...help...**

Haku ran as fast as he could to the door. He burst it open to find Chihiro on the ground coughing up blood.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**For your information about the food:**

Tempura Chicken: Battered and Deep Fried with Japanese Vegetables

Sukiyaki: Sliced Choice Beef or Chicken, Yam Noodles, Tofu, Fresh Sliced Vegetables and Bamboo Shoots (normally cooked on the table but not in this story)

Onigiri: balls of rice with a filling in the middle

Azuki beans: It's like a sweetened red bean

Amnatsu fruit: yellowish orange, size of a grapefruit

Soba noodles: thin brown buckwheat noodles

Curry bread: deep fried bread filled with curry sauce

Kompeitocrystal sugar candy


	4. Chapter 4

"Normal speech" Chihiro-Haku Haku-Chihiro

"Normal speech" **Chihiro-Haku **_**Haku-Chihiro**_

--

**Last time: **

_**Chihiro, what's wrong?**_

**H-Haku...help...**

Haku ran as fast as he could to the door. He burst it open to find Chihiro on the ground puking up blood.

**This time:**

Chihiro looked up as Haku burst through. Haku blushed at her half dressed form, but quickly got a towel and covered her. He noticed as he was putting the towel over her, just how thin she was.

_**Chihiro...have you been eating?**_

**Yes I ate...but I never could eat much...my family only let me have a small amount a day claiming my brother needed more because he was younger and still growing. They said I didn't need as much since I was done.**

Haku growled. Now he knew why Chihiro was being sick and eating so little...but blood? He didn't know why it was blood. He'd have to check into that. For now he would get Chihiro into bed and worry about it tomorrow.

Haku carried Chihiro to the futon and tucked her in with the towel still around her, turned out the lights and he fell asleep with his arms around Chihiro as she dreamed dark dreams.

--

-Next morning-

Chihiro awoke and silently crawled out of Haku's arms and went into the bathroom. She showered, changed into her day clothes, and brushed her hair. She opened the bathroom door and headed into her room where Haku was still sleeping soundly. She snuck over to him before pouncing on top of him. He awoke with a start at the sudden weight.

"How long have you been awake?"

"**About an hour." **

Haku grinned and sat up.

**So what are we going to do today? **

"I actually need to talk to Kamajii after breakfast. I'll come find you when I'm done speaking to him."

Chihiro nodded her acceptance. She knew Haku would tell her whatever it is he needs to talk to Kamajii about if it was really important.

Chihiro and Haku quickly left the room to eat their breakfast.

After they ate, Haku left Chihiro with Bou and went to talk with Kamajii about why Chihiro would possibly be throwing up blood.

--

-Bolier Room-

"Kamajii!" Haku called as he entered the room.

"Master Haku, to what do I owe this visit? I've heard Sen is back, where is she then? How is she doing?"

"She's fine...but we have a problem. She's been starved by her parents and it's affected her body. She is too thin and just last night she threw up blood. Do you know what it could be?"

"She may just be malnourished. But I really can't say for sure. I'm not sure what the symptoms are. You may want to take her to a spirit doctor if it gets any worse."

"Thank you, Kamajii, I will do that then... I should be getting back to Chihiro now...I want to make sure she'll be okay to work tonight."

"Alright, bring her here soon...I want to see her when she is up to it."

"Alright, I will," Haku said leaving through the servant' entrance and headed up to the top floor where Chihiro was waiting.

-With Chihiro-

Haku walked in to see Chihiro on the ground, looking pale. He rushed over and turned her onto back.

"What happened?" He demanded to Bou.

"I-I don't know! We were just playing a game and then this happened!"

"How long ago did she collapse?"

"About two minutes ago."

Haku picked Chihiro up and left the room to talk with Yubaba.

"Yubaba, we're not working until Chihiro is better. I will take care of her until I deem her able to work. But right now, she needs rest."

The look on his face was so fierce, all Yubaba could do was nod.

Haku left carrying Chihiro again.

--

Six hours passed and Chihiro finally woke.

**Haku?**

_**Yes?**_

**What happened...?**

_**You collapsed...Kamajii seems to think your malnourished. You need to rest for now. I'm going to prepare food. I'll wake you when it's time to eat.**_

**What time is it?**

_**Almost five o'clock.**_

**O-kay... **And with that Chihiro was asleep.

Haku prepared some food from the night before and woke Chihiro.

"Here eat. I'm going to talk to Yubaba."

Before Chihiro could say anything, Haku was out the door.

Ten minutes later Haku came back smiling smugly.

**What did you talk to Yubaba about?**

"I asked Yubaba for permission to leave for a vacation until you are better. I want to take you somewhere where you will be able to get the rest you need. Working won't help. She agreed to my proposition. We leave tomorrow."

**Oh where to?**

"Surprise. Now we need to be up early so get some rest," said Haku, and he went into the bathroom to take a shower

Chihiro changed and got into the futon. She fell into a light sleep. She felt Haku come back into the room sometime later and then she was lost to the world in sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Normal speech" **Chihiro-Haku **_**Haku-Chihiro**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time: **

"I asked Yubaba for permission to leave for a vacation until you are better. I want to take you somewhere where you will be able to get the rest you need. Working won't help. She agreed to my proposition. We leave tomorrow."

**Oh where to?**

"Surprise. Now we need to be up early so get some rest," said Haku, and he went into the bathroom to take a shower

Chihiro changed and got into the futon. She fell into a light sleep. She felt Haku come back into the room sometime later and then she was lost to the world in sleep.

**This time:**

The next morning Haku woke Chihiro and told her to dress quickly. He seemed excited to show her what he had in store for her. What it was, Chihiro could only wonder though. They rushed through their breakfast and hurried out to the bridge. Haku transformed and Chihiro climbed on and the two were off.

The two flew through the clear skies for an hour when Haku sent a telepathic message to Chihiro.

_**Look below.**_

Chihiro looked and saw they were flying over a roaring river, with trees surrounding the bank and a small cave off to the side.

**Where are we?**

_**My river. This is my surprise to you.**_

**Wow, I thought it was gone?**

_**No, a river cannot be entirely destroyed. **_

_**When you gave me my name back, I remembered its location. I went searching for it. It took me four years to repair all the damage done to it by the humans.**_

_**See that cave?**_

**Yeah.**

_**That is the entrance to my home that I built only recently.**_ _**The creatures that call my river home guard it. They're able enough and I trust them to handle the minor things. They let me know if I need to handle it. But that rarely happens, so I don't have to worry a lot.**_

**What type of creature's live in your river?**

_**Many types...But I'll introduce you to them later.**_

**Kay!**

At Haku's river, Haku landed on the bank in front of the cave. Haku gave Chihiro a small red pill.

"It will help you breath until you get to the inside. Beyond the entrance is dry and behind the house is air, so you do not have to worry about that. There is only water in the entrance way (to keep intruders out)."

Chihiro nodded and took the pill before swallowing it. Haku led her into the cave and after five minutes swimming time, they made it to the entrance room where the water from outside drained away.

It was now close to 10 a.m. and the two were both drained, physically and mentally (already even though it is still early).

Haku led Chihiro to a room down the hall. It was dark so Haku lit a lamp. The room had a double futon with royal blue sheets laid in the farther right hand corner of the room. There as a dark oak chest at the foot of the futon, and at the head of the futon were a couple lamps on a shelf. There was a small table and some pillows to sit on, on the opposite side from where the futon was laid. There was also a closet in which to store clothes in. The room was not large, but it was cozy.

"My room is just next door if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask. Later, I must speak with my river, but for now we shall rest. Right now you need some rest, so please sleep. I'll wake you in time for lunch."

Chihiro nodded and Haku kissed her forehead gently before leaving. Chihiro changed into one of the sleeping yukata's from the closet and climbed into her sheets. Soon, she was fast asleep.

---

Something was not right.

Haku had left Chihiro's room and changed into his yukata before falling into a light sleep. He awoke to the sound of crying and a scent of distress.

'Chihiro!' He thought as he rushed out of the room and into Chihiro's.

She was twisted in her sheets, moaning and sweating. She was having a nightmare.

-Earlier Chihiro's Room, After Haku Left-

Chihiro had fallen into a peaceful sleep at first. Then her dreams turned to nightmares of her family's abuse.

She dreamed she was back in her old room. Chihiro wondered where Haku was and if he coming was only a dream. Her family entered the scene and started taunting and beating her with anything they could get their hands on. Chihiro couldn't escape it. The pain seemed so real and her family would not cease their attacks no matter how much she pleaded. She was trapped and afraid.

-Back with Haku, Present-

Haku gently shook Chihiro's arm.

"Chihiro."

She did not wake.

He tried again, same response.

Haku gave up shaking. He put two fingers on Chihiro's forehead and mentally called, "Wake up Chihiro."

Chihiro's eyes slowly opened.

"H-Ha-Haku..."She whispered. Her first word in years.

Haku's eyes widened. He was stunned! Chihiro finally spoke. Sometime in his shock, Chihiro attached herself to Haku's waist and started sobbing. That brought him to reality.

Slowly, Haku lowered himself with Chihiro and sat on her futon. He rubbed soothingly on her back. Eventually, Chihiro calmed down a little.

"Hush, tell me...What's wrong?" Haku asked gently.

"Y-you we-were not...there..." Chihiro rasped her throat still unused to talking after years of silence.

"Come now, Little One...tell me, what happened."

"My...family...beat...me...again."

Haku frowned before smiling gently at Chihiro. "It's alright I'm here, calm down," he whispered rubbing the distraught girl's back, "I'm here now. It was only a dream. You're safe from them."

After 10 minutes had passed, Chihiro was much calmer. Haku stood to leave when Chihiro grabbed his sleeve.

"Please stay," She whispered, "I do not want to be alone!"

"I will not leave. I shall stay right here."

Haku lay on the blanket and Chihiro curled up as much as possible into him. She fell into an uneasy sleep after some time. Haku stroked head gently and watched her sleep.

---

-Four hours later-

---

Chihiro awoke to an empty room. She climbed out of bed and ran out looking for Haku. She ran all over Haku's house looking for him. He wasn't in the library, living area, or bathroom.

Just as Chihiro was about to search another room, a door leading to the lake behind Haku's house opened, and in stepped a dripping Haku. Chihiro ran to and jumped on him sobbing.

"I did not...see you...when I...woke," she whimpered between sobs, "I was scared, that my nightmare was true..."

"No I had to speak with my river. I had to check up on it."

It was then they realized their (compromising) position. Chihiro was laid half-on on Haku's torso. Her arms were on her chest. His arms were resting comfortably around her waist and Chihiro was pressed up against Haku tightly. Chihiro blushed and tried pulling away. Haku held her firmly, not allowing her to move though...

"H-Haku?" She stuttered.

Haku grinned and pulled Chihiro closer. The space between them became non-existent and Chihiro's lips were attached to his. He traced her lower lip with his tongue and she gasped. He took advantage of her open mouth, ravishing it. Their tongues fought for dominance, only pulling away when neither won, and the need for air overpowered their need for closure. Chihiro was getting light headed and had to pull back. Haku rested their heads together, smiling gently.

Chihiro realized that was their first kiss they'd ever shared! It was filled with love and all the emotions Haku was feeling mixed together.

Haku pulled her back down and they kissed again, just as passionately as before. Haku nibbled her lower lip and this time Chihiro granted access immediately. His tongue explored her mouth, and hers did the same to his mouth. Haku's hands were going lower, when a throat clearing brought the two back to reality.

The couple pulled apart, Haku grinned sheepishly and Chihiro blushed a deep tomato red at being caught making out in the middle of the floor.

"Aya, you're back," Haku said.

"Who is she Haku?" Chihiro whispered looking at the forest sprite.

The sprite had chocolate brown hair and sorrowful emerald green eyes. Her clothes consisted of a brown and green quarter sleeve top and cropped black baggy pants tied at the knees. Her feet were bare and she had a tan complexion and forest green eye shadow.

"Chihiro this is Aya. She takes care of my home while I am away. Aya, this is Chihiro. My future mate."

"Pleasure to meet you," Chihiro smiled.

"I'm sure," Aya said, a little to cold for Chihiro's comfort. Then Aya turned to Haku and spoke much more warmly, "Dinner is ready."

"Thank you," Haku said and Aya bowed to him, glared at Chihiro, and left.

"I'm sorry... I should have warned you about Aya. She hates humans for what they did. Her and her clan lived in a forest in the northern parts of Japan until humans tore it down to clear a space for their cities. She has never forgiven a human of any sort for that," Haku said when Aya was out of ear shot.

"I cannot blame her. I almost hate my own race, the more I hear what damage we do to your kind."

Haku looked at her sympathetically and kissed her lightly before standing.

"Let us eat dinner now."

Chihiro nodded and Haku led her to the dining area.

----After Dinner----

After both had eaten, Chihiro still eating small potions but better than the first night she was here, he sent her to bed again. She tried to protest but Haku wouldn't listen.

"You need your rest" was all he said. Chihiro gave up and went to rest. Haku went outside and sat by his river to think as the sun was going down before he too left to go to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for not updating in so long! I've been REALLY busy with other things lately...But here it is! The long awaited chapter 6! Please enjoy and thank you to all who reviewed!

I forgot to mention in the last chapter, Aya is my OC.

"Normal speech" **Chihiro-Haku **_**Haku-Chihiro**_

* * *

**Last time: **

After both had eaten, Chihiro still eating small potions but better than the first night she was here, he sent her to bed again. She tried to protest but Haku wouldn't listen.

"You need your rest" was all he said. Chihiro gave up and went to rest. Haku went outside and sat by his river to think as the sun was going down before he too left to go to bed.

**This time:**

Haku woke around midnight, startled by a loud noise. That noise was a scream. A scream coming from Chihiro's room.

"Chihiro!" Haku yelled and rushed out of his room.

He burst into the human's room, only to find her drenched in sweat, tossing and turning on her bed. Chihiro moaned and cried out again.

Haku rushed over and started shaking Chihiro.

"Wake up Chihiro, it's just a dream," he soothed.

It had no effect. Chihiro continued moaning and crying.

"Chihiro!" Haku cried.

Nothing.

Haku was getting more desperate with each of Chihiro's cries.

He knelt down and swiftly placed his lips on hers. Chihiro's moans softened and quieted.

"Chihiro?" Haku moved away quickly to softly shake her.

"Haku...?" Chihiro whimpered.

Haku, in relief, hugged her close to him.

"Thank goodness. You really had me worried."

"I'm sorry...it was...my parents again..."

"Were they beating you again?"

"Well...yes...but that's not all...it was nothing. Just a dream."

"No...what else happened?"

"Nothing, honestly."

"Chihiro, what happened?" Haku asked firmly.

"They just...tortured me...and...taunted me..." Chihiro finally whispered.

"Taunted you? How so?" Haku frowned.

"That...nobody will ever love someone...like me...I'll be alone for the rest of my life..."

Haku glared at the wall angerly. He really wanted to kill them, but for Chihiro's sake, he's stay here for her.

"That's not true Chihiro! You have me!" He blurted.

Haku gasped and turned to face the door, hiding a blush.

Chihiro was shocked.

"H-Haku...you--"

"Okay I'll leave you to get some sleep again. It's too early to be up. I'll wake you when breakfast is ready. Go on and sleep...I'll wake you in a few hours," Haku interrupted and left before Chihiro could say anything more.

Chihiro sat there, confused, before she finally lied back down and fell asleep once more. As for Haku, he could no longer sleep so he went out to his river for a swim.

* * *

The next morning Chihiro awoke feeling unrested and groggy.

'I'm gonna be sick...' Chihiro thought before rushing into the bathroom next to her room.

She kneeled at the toilet and began throwing up blood.

Haku, having just got back from his swim, smelled the blood.

"Chihiro!? What's wrong?" he asked panicked by the closed door of the bathroom.

Chihiro, to weak to answer, groaned.

Haku burst open the door and saw the blood and Chihiro laying on the cold tile.

"CHIHIRO?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Wow I am so very sorry for the late update! I honestly meant to update……at the beginning of last month….I had no idea it would take me more than a month to get a single chapter written. I'll try to do better but I'm making no promises. I've been absolutely exhausted with my job and everything going on. I will try to make sure there is an update by Christmas.

Please note this story is ending soon. I'm thinking by 10. It was never meant to have a long complex plot, only enough to have a reuniting of Chihiro and Haku.

And with that, on with the story! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Last Time:**

The next morning Chihiro awoke feeling unrested and groggy.

'I'm gonna be sick…' Chihiro thought before rushing into the bathroom next to her room.

She kneeled at the toilet and began throwing up blood.

Haku, having just got back from his swim, smelled the blood.

"Chihiro!? What's wrong?" he asked panicked by the closed door of the bathroom.

Chihiro, to weak to answer, groaned.

Haku burst open the door and saw the blood and Chihiro laying on the cold tile.

"CHIHIRO?!"

**This Time:**

Haku rushed to Chihiro's petite, unconscious body. He started calling to wake her. Nothing happened. Haku started to panic. He lifted the girl from the tiled floor and rushed her to his bedroom.

"AYA! GET THE DOCTOR NOW!" Haku shouted from his room.

Aya looked in curiously. The curiosity turned to horrified annoyance.

She stalked off and out the door out of the house quickly. Not because she cared about the human, but because she was scared of what Haku would do if she didn't get a doctor soon.

---

Back inside, Haku was trying to rouse an unconscious Chihiro.

"Chihiro, come on, wake up…"

Chihiro groaned but did not wake.

A half hour passed and Chihiro was still unconscious, but her breathing was steadier than before.

Just when Haku was about to give up hope on the doctor getting there on time, Aya slammed the door open with an annoyed expression and a doctor right behind her.

The doctor shooed Haku from the room, shut the door, and got to work.

Outside the bedroom, Haku paced back and forth glancing at the door every ten seconds.

Aya glared and said, "What's so special about that human anyway? They're all alike, disgusting liars."

Haku spun around, "That HUMAN has a name: Chihiro. And she's not like other humans. If you gave her a chance you would know that!"

Aya shrunk back from his wrath and spun out of the room with a huff.

He glared for another minute at Aya's retreating back before continuing his pacing.

---

It seemed like hours had passed before the doctor came out again.

Haku rushed to her side immediately , stopping only inches from her face.

"Well." he asked, "What's going on? Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor smiled kindly as she answered, "She's going to be more than okay. I've never seen something like this before, but I know she will be fine and make a full recovery."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Why? You can't smell it? Try."

Haku looked at her strangly before taking a deep whiff. He could only smell the doctor, Aya, and a sweet perfumed smell of vanilla coming from Chihiro's room. She didn't smell….human….

"That's right Master Haku. She's turning into a spirit."

"…How…?" Haku was stunned.

"You see, when a human arrives they are given a type of seed of shall we say, spirit power. Normally they leave and the seed never blooms. But upon returning, the seed appears to bloom. Miss Chihiro came once, the seed was planted. She came back, the seed has begun to bloom. As to what she will be…well it's based on personality."

Haku was stunned. A spirit? This meant they could be together forever without worrying about her mortality!

The doctor closed the door softly behind her. Those two reminded her so much of herself. She walked out the front door lost in the memories of the day she met her husband oh so long ago…

**-----------------**

**TBC**

_**Please tell me what kind of spirit you want for Chihiro so I can update sooner….and PLEASE no one say dragon! I don't want something so cliché. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for your suggestions! I have decided what I am going to use for Chihiro! But that's a secret for now :)

Chapter nine is written…I'm waiting for word from my wonderful beta. She's really helping a lot….I'm slacking in detail and she's making it all better….So give a warm thank you to my friend and beta _**jean kitsune**_! THANKS FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"You see, when a human arrives they are given a type of seed of shall we say, spirit power. Normally they leave and the seed never blooms. But Upon returning, the seed appears to bloom. Miss Chihiro came once, the seed was planted. She came back, the seed has begun to bloom. As to what she will be…well it's based on personality."

Haku was stunned. A spirit? This meant they could be together forever without worrying about her mortality!

The doctor closed the door softly behind her. Those two reminded her so much of herself. She walked out the front door lost in the memories of the day she met her husband oh so long ago…

**This Time:**

Four hours, 26 minutes, and 57 seconds had passed, but he wasn't counting. Chihiro was still not awake and Haku had not left her side once. It was around this time Aya wandered in.

"Here." She handed him a steaming full plate of food.

"Not hungry."

"Eat. The hu- I mean Chihiro, wouldn't want you to starve yourself over her."

He knew she was right. The dragon also knew she was making an effort at trying to be civil with Chihiro, so he took the plate from her silently, forcing the food down his dry throat.

Aya glanced at Chihiro's comatose form, "You love her…don't you?"

"I do…" Haku mumbled, " I always have…"

A moan came from the bed. Haku dropped the plate in shock and rushed to her bedside.

Aya tsked, picking up the shattered plate and food before leaving the room as quietly as she had entered.

Haku, un-noticing of the woman's scornful look, knelt by Chihiro's bed and waited for her to fully awaken.

Slowly, soft eyes gradually opened. When they were fully open, the dragon gasped. Her eyes were no longer the honey brown he remembered, they were a scarlet red.

"Haku…" Chihiro whispered.

"What is it Little One?" Haku replied softly.

"Pain…"

"I know…but do not fear, you're not seriously ill. You're becoming a spirit."

"A….spirit?" Chihiro was stunned to silence for a moment before asking "What am I?"

"We won't know until you're transformation is complete…but you're eyes are red…..you must be some kind of….fire spirit….or at least have fire powers."

She smiled happily before wincing slightly…things were turning out okay after all.

"Are you hungry?"

"No…just tired…and in pain…"

"Try to sleep then, I'll have food for when you wake up."

Chihiro nodded and slowly fell back in to a deep slumber. Haku stood and left the room.

Walking down the hall, Haku spotted Aya's retreating form.

"Aya," He said as he approached her, "I'm going to my river. Let me know when Chihiro awakes."

She nodded reluctantly and headed back to the human's room. Haku stepped out the back door and dived into his river.

----

Meanwhile, Aya was sitting with Chihiro in the chair Haku had recently vacated.

The hours passed away achingly slow. She contented herself with a book to pass time. The light out side steadily grew darker, but still Haku had not returned. Her attention was drawn back toward the bed when Chihiro started moving, signaling her waking.

Aya set the book down, wondering if she should leave now and look for Haku…or wait for him. Chihiro's eyes opened and that made her decision. She would wait. Perhaps she would be convinced otherwise about this human who stole her master's heart…

"Haku…?" Chihiro asked groggily, only seeing a dark figure by her bed.

"He went out," Aya replied as gently as she could.

"….Where?"

"To his river. He should be back soon."

"Oh…Aya?"

She was surprised the human remembered her name, none she had ever met seemed to care before.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

That got her really confused.

"For what….?

"For what my race has done to you and your kind. It's horrible how selfish we humans are."

"Yes it is…..but…..spirits can be just as selfish."

Chihiro slowly sat up, now the one looking confused.

"What…?"

"I'm saying….perhaps all humans aren't as bad as I assumed."

"Wh-" Chihiro started before the door to the room burst open and Haku rushed in.

"CHIHIRO!" He ran over and hugged her before glaring at Aya.

"Why didn't you get me?!!!"

"I…" Aya was at a loss for words….Why didn't she go and find master Haku at the first sign of the hu- no Chihiro's waking?

"We were talking Haku," Chihiro answered meekly.

Haku's glare softened before he let out a sigh.

"Aya, please fix us some dinner, then take the night off."

Aya bowed and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Time:**

"We were talking Haku," Chihiro answered meekly.

Haku's glare softened before he let out a sigh.

"Aya, please fix us some dinner, then take the night off."

Aya bowed and left the room.

**This Time:**

Haku sat worriedly on the bed and grabbed one of Chihiro's hands.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel….different…."

He glanced down at her small hands. Nails that had once been bitten to the nub had been replaced by longer, cleaner fingernails. Her skin seemed paler too, almost translucent. His eyes drifted up her forearm….his gaze stopping when he noticed two symbols on her arm, one for fire and one for bird.

"It appears you have become a Phoenix spirit."

"A Phoenix? Wow…" Chihiro said astonished. She didn't know Phoenixes existed, even in the spirit world!

Haku smiled and nuzzled his face in to her neck. She froze, coming back to reality at the feel of his lips brushing past her collarbone, and blushed.

"H-Haku? What…what are you d-doing?"

"Chihiro….you don't understand how badly you scared me these past few days…..I don't ever want to feel like I'm losing you again. I love you too much to lose you ever again."

"L-love…you l-love me?" Chihiro's face burned red.

"Very much. I almost lost myself when you were just laying there , I don't want to do that again, especially without telling you how much you mean to me."

"I…love you too, Haku."

Haku's eyes grew bright and he gently kissed Chihiro's forehead.

Aya chose to walk in at that moment with a platter piled with an assortment of food, making Chihiro's mouth water at the smell.

"I'll be leaving then…Master….Mistress." Aya bowed and left swiftly before either could comment on her acknowledgment of Chihiro as Haku's mate.

Haku's mouth dropped, "Did…she just…?"

Chihiro was equally stunned, "I think she did…."

Smiling knowingly at each other, both spirits tucked into their food. Chihiro was eating a lot more than she had in years. She had already had three servings of everything! But instead of being disgusted, Haku was relieved that she was finally back to normal and eating again.

After their meal, Chihiro felt the need to take a long hot shower. She hadn't showered since before they left the bathhouse, and she was pretty sure she smelled horrid.

"Haku? Can I take a shower?"

"Of course you can. I'll be waiting outside for you." He stood and helped her to the bathroom, seeing as she was still slightly weak, before heading to sit on the shore of his river.

Chihiro smiled and headed to the bathing room where she showered and cleaned the days-old filth and grime from her body. Getting out of the shower, she felt fresh and clean for the first time after her 'illness.'

The new spirit suddenly spotted the earring Haku had given her when they met that fateful night that she had left her old life behind. Did he want it back? Well until then, she would wear it in memory of her growing love for him.

Haku meanwhile was sitting and staring at the landscape that was his home. That's what he liked most about this place. The entrance was in an underwater cave, but the back was an open air way that had the river run through and trees and bushes in sight everywhere. The spirits who lived in his river were loyal and trustworthy to him. They guarded his home while he was away.

Hearing the snapping of a twig behind him, Haku turned around. What he saw took his breath away. It was Chihiro, in a pure white, knee length, dress with sleeves that pooled around her shoulders . Her long brown hair was braided over her shoulder. And in one ear he saw the earring he had given her, sparkling seductively in the moonlight.

He smiled widely and stood, holding his hand out for her to take. She smiled in return and accepted the silent invite, moving closer to him, taking his hand tightly in her own.

He pulled her closer to him and moved them luxuriously towards the river. He kicked off his sandals and Chihiro , following his lead, slipped hers off as well. He led her till she was ankle deep in the water. Closing his eyes, Hake concentrated on his power. The water swirled 20 yards in front of them before spraying into the air and misting down. As it fell, the sun caught the drops of water in the air and made a radiant rainbow.

Chihiro pulled Haku into a tight hug.

"Thank you." 'For more than you will ever possibly know.'

Haku smiled in return and hugged her back.

"I love you, Chihiro."

Chihiro leaned up and kissed Haku gently on the mouth.

"I love you too."

-----------------------

TBC! ONE MORE CHAPTER!


	10. Chapter 10

LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This also may be replaced by a better version, my beta didn't send me anything on this so.....hope this one isn't too bad....if I she sends another copy, I'll post it. For now, the un-beta-ed ending!

-------

**Last time: **

Chihiro hugged Haku tightly.

"Thank you." 'For more than you will ever possibly know.'

Haku smiled in return and hugged her back.

"I love you, Chihiro."

Chihiro leaned up and kissed Haku.

"I love you too."

**This time:**

Haku and Chihiro returned to the bath house later that week, completely refreshed and happy. Haku immediately set to searching for a Phoenix spirit to teach Chihiro how to control her powers. He found a female by the name of Annabelle who was willing to teach the new Phoenix.

After many failures and successes, Chihiro finally learned all there was to be taught. She could now create fire in her hands, grow wings from her back, transform in to a large fierce-looking scarelet bird, her tears had healing power, and many other powers.

Haku, gathering much courage after her success, asked Chihiro to be his mate.

To no surprise, she said yes.

----

Haku walked onto the balcony of their home where his mate was waiting. They had moved out of the bath house only a few weeks after their mating ceremony four months ago.

Chihiro turned to face him, her stomach ripe with the signs of four months of pregnancy, and smiled.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" She asked.

"Very beautiful…but I have an even more beautiful mate who is carrying my child."

Chihiro blushed and turned to look back over the river at the setting sun.

"It seems so long ago…" she said, "That we were once sitting here, wondering if I was going to die or not."

"Yes…it does Little One."

Chihiro smiled, "I love you."

"As I love you, my lovely mate."


End file.
